


Take Me as I Am

by Cheru-chan1316 (orphan_account)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Chimera Edward Elric, Chimeras, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cheru-chan1316
Summary: “I seem to remember the military keeping their dogs on a tighter leash, but how lucky am I to be rewarded for their mistake. I suppose you’re here because your master has a good nose?” the man questioned picking up a jagged, rusted blade. The boy growled and glared at the older man, tensing as he approached with the knife. “I admit I was surprised to find Mustang sent you after me. Usually the military sends the idiots first, stupid dumb mutts that are quickly disposed of. I feel honored that the great Flame Alchemist considers me enough of a threat to send you, Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist.”





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be added

Rain poured, thunder roared, and lightning crashed down on a small forgotten building deep within the western woods. The rickety wooden house, long rotted from age, weather, and neglect, groaned with the abuse of the biting, howling wind. In all actuality, the only thing holding the miserable pile of sticks up was a tall, scarred oak tree, whose gnarled branches seemed to reach around the shack, offering it support. Shrieks and screams moaned forth from the shadows of the musky building; the glass from the windows had long since vanished, allowing dirt, demons, and darkness to lurk within. This place reeked of pain, fear and death, and the oppressive, unnatural darkness hid something truly sinister.

Deep under the building there was an endless maze of cold wet corridors, rooms filled with corpses, some hundreds of years old, and others from a much more recent time. It just so happened that the old abused farm house stood directly above a cave system that, in ancient times, was used as catacombs, and in modern times, served as a hideout and experimental lab for a Sate Alchemist who was up to no good. 

This man spent hours in the small dimly lit room he called his laboratory, working contently on the animals and humans he was able to get a hold of, turning these poor beings into forbidden creations, creatures that, should they happen to survive the transmutation, breathed pain and misery. Only when his ‘pets’ screamed in agony and begged for death did this alchemist feel truly happy. And today the crazed scientist was having a very, very good day. He had acquired a new pet. 

“I am going to kill you,” the dusky-haired man promised, whispering into his victim’s ear. “But first, I am going to make sure you suffer. Spies and traitors deserve to suffer. ”

The blond, a boy of nineteen, snarled through his gag, gold eyes blazing furiously as he struggled with the chains binding him to the stainless steel table in the middle of the room. The tall muscular man watched the teen thrash about with some amusement before pulling away. 

“You can’t imagine how pleased I was to find a pretty little pet like you wandering around my town,” the alchemist sang, moving over to another table, this one covered in knives, hammers, needles, and other instruments of pain. “I seem to remember the military keeping their dogs on a tighter leash, but how lucky am I to be rewarded for their mistake. I suppose you’re here because your master has a good nose?” the man questioned picking up a jagged, rusted blade. The boy growled and glared at the older man, tensing as he approached with the knife. “I admit I was surprised to find Mustang sent you after me. Usually the military sends the idiots first, stupid dumb mutts that are quickly disposed of. I feel honored that the great Flame Alchemist considers me enough of a threat to send you, Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist.”

The man cut the cloth gagging the teen, leaving a deep gash across the boy’s fair cheek. The blond cried out, swearing heavily at the sharp stinging as the dirty piece of fabric fell away. “You sonuvabitch!” Ed spat. “Fucking let me go!”

Completely undisturbed by his pet’s outburst the man laid his knife down, swatted his greasy hair away from his face and leaned forward, elbows on the table, chin in hand, to stare at his prey. “So, how much do you know of our plans already, kitty?” the alchemist cooed, petting Edward’s golden hair. The teen positively bristled at the touch, hissing death threats and promising pain. 

“When I get out of these chains I’m going to kick your ass from here to Central!” the blond snarled, trying to get his hands free. “And you can bet you’re going to spend the rest of your sorry life in a fucking jail cell being someone else’s bitch when I’m through with you!”

The older alchemist only chuckled and scratched behind the blond’s ear as if he were a cat. “You will not get out of those chains, kitty. I can’t let you run back to your precious General Mustang with the information you’ve gathered on us. And, as I told you, I am going to kill you,” the man explained as if he were talking about the weather. “I think I’ll turn you into one of my pets first though. You’re pretty. Your eyes are like a cat’s. I’d like to keep you for a while.”

“I’m not a fucking animal! You can’t keep me as some sort of pet!” Ed howled, trying to pull away from the disturbed man’s touch, snapping at his fingers. 

The alchemist quickly removed his hand from the teen’s proximity and frowned. “Biting is not acceptable,” he scolded, picking up the bloodied blade and twirling it between his long, pale fingers. “It seems we must start the training already. But don’t worry, you’re very intelligent. I’m sure that you’ll learn your lessons quickly.”

Gold eyes widened in fear as the alchemist raised the blade. “Wh-what are you doing!” Ed yelled, frantically trying to free himself as the dagger came swinging down. 

The blood chilling scream that echoed off the walls of the small room sent waves of pleasure down the man’s back, as did the warmth of the boy’s blood. Edward’s small body arched upward on impact, the blade sinking well past its hilt, deep into his left shoulder. The scream left him breathless and he gasped desperately for air, eyes dilating, face dead white. The dark-haired man twisted the blade and watched in fascination as the boy screamed again, his whole body shaking in agony. 

“Wonderful! Those are the types of screams I want to hear from now on!” the alchemist sang, good mood restored as the blond whimpered and writhed. “Oh I can’t wait for the transmutation!” he said gleefully, jerking the blade free from the teen’s shoulder earning him another shriek, this one accompanied with a choked sob. Blood oozed freely from the wound turning the boy’s black tank-top even blacker and staining his golden hair red. 

“T-t-transmutation?” the boy gasped weakly feeling himself slipping towards the edge of unconsciousness and fighting it stubbornly. 

The crazed man pressed the knife idly against Ed’s collarbone, dragging the blade across his chest, shredding both fabric and skin. The teen moaned in pain, fear heightening with each slash. 

“Yes, transmutation. You’ll be my pet, like the others. Some of them died during the transmutation. They weren’t strong enough, but you will be. You’re the Fullmetal Alchemist,” the man hummed happily, removing the shreds of Ed’s shirt, leaving the boy bare-chested and covered in blood. “What animal should I pair you with, kitty?” the alchemist cooed, petting Ed’s stomach. The teen gave a weak hiss of protest and pain. “Oh! You’re right! I’ve been saying it all along. Yes. I think a cat would do nicely. Now which species? Lion? Tiger? Jaguar?” the man listed, still stroking Edward’s stomach. 

“Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you,” the blond panted, wishing desperately for the man to stop petting him like that. It made him feel very, very strange, and he didn’t like it one bit. 

“Oh, a leopard! That’s perfect,” the man called out in triumph, oblivious to the teen’s discomfort. “I know just which kitty I’ll use. Let me go grab him and we’ll start the procedure my little pet!” the man said with a wicked gleam in his eye. 

“NO!” Ed screamed after the man as he darted out the door into the consuming darkness of the catacombs. The teen gave a pained, frustrated sob as he was left helpless and alone, waiting for his sure death to return.


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have some concerns about a State Alchemist residing in Augusta, a small town in the northwest about three days from here. His specialty is medical alchemy but…”
> 
> “But?” Ed asked, eyebrow raised as he glanced over the alchemist’s file. 
> 
> “Soldiers stationed in the city have gone missing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff and the set up for future angst

Edward sauntered into the office, early for the meeting Mustang wanted him there for at nine. The alchemist knew that he was probably about to be briefed on another harebrained mission, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be annoyed even though he’d only just gotten back from his last one a couple days before. He had nothing, or no one, particularly exciting to do in the next week and he’d just had a pleasant night out drinking with Roy the night before. To say he was feeling amiable was an understatement. 

Alphonse, who had arrived an hour earlier, greeted his brother and gave him a knowing look. Ed rolled his gold eyes dramatically and reached his right hand to ruffle the younger boy’s honey blond hair. “It’s all in your head, Al,” Ed muttered.

Al laughed and patted his hair back into order. “Keep telling yourself that, brother, but you and I both know you’re always in your best moods after a night out with the General,” the younger boy said lightly. It was Al’s opinion that Ed and Roy made a good match, an opinion that Ed did not share.

It was true that Edward and Roy got along well now days. It was even true that they considered themselves friends – a surprising turn of events once the Elrics had achieved their goals of getting their bodies back – and would meet outside of work for dinner or drinks to talk about work and life in general. But Ed was skeptic that there could ever be anything more between him and his superior officer because it was also true that they still fought like cats and dogs.

“Yeah, I’m often in my worst moods after seeing him too,” Ed countered, glancing at the door to Roy’s office. “The bastard and I are still at each other’s throats half the time. Doubt that’ll ever change.” 

“Isn’t that the truth of the matter,” Al said in amusement.

Ed eyed his brother suspiciously, trying to figure what the younger alchemist was getting at.

“It’ll make the makeup sex that much better,” the taller blond clarified. 

“AL!” Ed yowled in mortification. 

Naturally it was in that moment that Mustang decided to grace them with his presence, opening his door and leaning against the frame with a smug expression. “Now, Al, how did you know I like them feisty?” the General teased, dark eyes sweeping Ed from head to toe and back again with an appreciative look. 

Ed flushed a flattering shade of pink and snarled, “Bastard!” under his breath, his comment only causing Roy’s smirk to grow wider and the office to erupt in laughter. 

“Just an intelligent guess, Sir,” Al chuckled, ignoring the venomous glare he received from his brother in turn. 

Al’s and the General’s eyes met and they exchanged a knowing look, one that instantly had Ed suspicious. He knew that look. Mustang was planning something and his brother, the little traitor, was in on it, whatever it was. Well, Ed was damned if he’d play along with their little game. He reached up and smacked the back of his brother’s head because he couldn’t get court-martialed for beating up his brother and then snagged the front of the Generals lapel, dragging the man into his office, growling about getting the, “damned meeting over with so I don’t have to put up with your bullshit.”

Roy waggled his eyebrows at his team saying loudly, “Look how eager you are to get me alone, Fullmetal! Feisty and impatient. We’re a match made in heaven!”

Ed turned crimson and screeched at Roy for being a perverted bastard. The General laughed, not feeling the least bit threatened as Ed continued his rant, promising bodily harm, but did call for Al to come in and close the door behind him.

“Coming, Sir,” Al replied giving Breda and Havoc a meaningful look and whispering, “ten on the General by month’s end.”

Fuery got out a little black notebook and wrote Al’s bet down with a slight grin of his own. 

“I still think Mustang’ll lose patients and throw Ed down over his desk here in the next week,” Havoc said, chewing on the end of his cigarette. 

“Better be careful when you walk in there, Al,” Breda teased as the blond moved towards the General’s office, “you might see something you’re not ready for.”

Al laughed. “Duly noted,” he said as he theatrically peeked around the corner and then ducked in when the coast was clear, winking behind him as he closed the door to uproarious laughter. 

Ed sat on the General’s desk looking surly and giving his commander acidic looks. Roy looked amused more than anything and Al chuckled. “Okay, General, leave Ed be for a little while. You don’t want to get him to the point where he feels like blowing things up. I doubt even you could convince the Fuhrer not to court-martial him again.”

Roy sighed dramatically, acting put out, but agreed. “I suppose you’re right, Alphonse.”

“You guys are assholes,” Ed huffed. Al and Roy laughed.

“Okay, joking aside, Fullmetal, I have an –”

“Assignment for me,” Ed finished for him. “Why am I not surprised.”

Roy gave the blond an apologetic look, his dark eyes softening. That look made Ed melt – every time – and the blond looked away and gave an awkward shrug of his shoulders to indicate that he didn’t care. The General reached over and ruffled the blond’s hair, a habit that he’d picked up when the teen had cut it short once the boys had gotten their bodies back.

“You’re hair’s getting long again,” Roy commented as he ran his fingers through the gold strands, watching as they fell just above the blond’s shoulders. “Can you pull it back now?” 

Ed squirmed where he sat, never sure what to make of Roy’s petting. “Yeah. I miss it being long,” he murmured, flushing a bit as the General brushed his bangs back from his eyes. Ed would never admit that the real reason he was growing it out again was because Roy had seemed so heartbroken when he’d cut it. 

Al cleared his throat lightly to lightly dispel the intimate moment and remind them of his presence. Ed and Roy straightened up, the older of them pulling out a file. When Roy spoke again he was a General once more. 

“I have some concerns about a State Alchemist residing in Augusta, a small town in the northwest about three days from here. His specialty is medical alchemy but…”

“But?” Ed asked, eyebrow raised as he glanced over the alchemist’s file. 

“Soldiers stationed in the city have gone missing.”

Ed looked up at that. “So? Maybe they’re just AWOL.”

Roy shook his head. “I don’t think so, Fullmetal. The same thing happened in the last two towns Matthews was stationed in.”

The blond frowned. “So what? You think Matthews is using the soldiers in experiments?” 

“It’s likely.” And then the General turned to Al and said, “I’d like you to accompany your brother on this one, Alphonse.”

This surprised both brothers – they weren’t usually sent out together anymore – but Al answered in the affirmative.

Ed met Roy’s eyes and held them for a long moment. 

“What aren’t you telling me?” Ed asked, not breaking eye contact.

The younger man watched as the General’s eyes widened slightly; Ed would have missed it had he not known to look for it. “What makes you think I’m not telling you something, Ed?” the General asked calmly. 

“You’re always not telling me something,” the blond qualified, “but I can tell you’re not telling me everything about this mission.”

The corners of Roy’s mouth turned up. Ed was always so perceptive, but he couldn’t tell the blond yet, after all, he wasn’t even a hundred percent sure of the situation; he was only working on his suspicions, suspicions he believed were well founded. This possibly could be his break for the title of Fuhrer. “That’s for me to worry about, Fullmetal. Just find Matthews and bring him in for questioning, okay?”

The blond held the General’s eyes for a moment longer before shrugging and muttering, “Whatever.” If Roy wanted to be a secretive bastard, he’d let him. He trusted the man enough by now to do missions blind if that’s what Roy asked of him. 

“When do we leave?” Al asked as Ed passed him the file on Drew Matthews.

“This afternoon.”

“Figures,” Ed said, hopping gracefully down off the desk and stretching. “Well, we better get moving then. Come on, Al.”

Al stood and saluted the General, ever mindful of code where his brother was not. Ed stood and waited for his brother at the door not appearing to care that Roy had not dismissed them, reminding Roy that Ed was a cat in a pack of wolves. A moment of unexpected unease coiled in the pit of the General’s stomach at the thought and Roy called out, “Be careful, Ed, please.”

The blond froze in his place, giving his superior an odd look. This was possibly the first time Roy had ever sincerely asked him to be careful, and it only increased his suspicions that there was something more to this assignment. The older man looked so concerned however, that Ed couldn’t just brush the Generals words aside. But at the same time, he couldn’t ignore his instincts, instincts that were telling him that this mission was probably very dangerous. He couldn’t lie and say he’d be fine, but he didn’t want to worry Roy more so he simply said, “I’ll try,” and dodged out the door before the General could say or do anything else to throw him today.


End file.
